


Sweat

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: M/M, adam watches his bffs bone, its a pretty sticky fic all in all, theyre sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bros bangin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and i wrote it after gettin the prompt word "sweat" so. it aint nothin but porn

“Oh god.” He was breathless, muscles straining under his sweat-slicked skin, shoulders so tense. He could barely take this, every inch of his body coiled tight, like a rubber-band about to snap. It was so fucking hot in here, his breath coming out hard against the carpet below him. He couldn’t take this anymore. “Fuck- fuck, okay, gimme-“ He let out a sharp little gasp, back arching as Blake shoved him down against the floor, pushing his face into the dirty rug. “Gimme a second, dude-“

Blake huffed, hunched over his friend and panting, sweat dripping down his face and mouth open, panting softly. He slowed down, rubbing a hand down Anders’ slippery side, his chest heaving. “Y’doing okay, braj?” He did tend to get A Little overzealous, and he had to remind himself that Anders was another person and not just, like, a sex toy. He wouldn’t wanna hurt his bro, after all. 

“Yeah, man. Thanks Blaze.” Anders propped himself up on his elbows, licking his lips and pressing his hips back slowly. “Damn. It doesn’t actually feel that small, once it’s like, inside.” 

Blake frowned at him, smacking him on the back of the head. “Dude. It’s not- it’s average. And you seemed to be enjoying it a fuckin’ second ago.” 

“Damn, Ders, don’t sass a dudes dick when it’s like. Inside your butt.” Adam was kind of just watching this unfold, sitting in front of the couch with his back pressed to it. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either – the broken A/C really calling for all this unnecessary dude skin. 

Anders groans, pressing his face back into the carpet. “God. Stop talking to me, I’m fine now. Just keep. Keep going.” 

“Cool.” Blake huffs and starts to move again, leaning down to mouth at the back of Anders’ throat, gently rolling his hips against Ders’ ass. “Heh. Dude, Adam, his ass is so good, like. Like damn, it’s pretty--“ He exhaled heavily, biting at the side of this throat. 

"Blake do not say tight butthole right now.” Anders stiffened up, squirming around underneath him and frowning, a little whiny breath escaping his lips when he bit at his neck. “…damn.”

Blake laughed at him, pressing a little kiss to the base of his neck, next to where he’d nipped at him. “Ders, I wasn’t gonna say that.” He grabbed his hips again, digging his fingers into the soft skin there and starting to move a little faster. They were both absolutely dripping with sweat, the room edging somewhere obnoxiously close to 96 degrees. 

“…Guys, uh.” Adam cleared his throat, interrupting them yet again. Blake hummed at him in response, trying to figure out how to bite Anders again from the angle he was at, his hips still moving nice and slow, evenly pushing down against Ders’ hips. “..Am I allowed to crank it? I don’t think we discussed that.” 

_“Yes, Adam.”_ Anders was getting frustrated, but it was mostly overshadowed by how nice it felt, despite being sticky with sweat and the absolute excess amount of lube Blake had required that was now dripping down the inside of his thighs. He lifted his hips, reaching under himself to awkwardly grope his own cock. 

Adam snorts and nods. “Cool. Nice.” It wasn’t too long before he had his shorts pushed down his thighs and his dick in his hand, slowly stroking it. His eyes were glued on Blake’s hips and the slow, even way he was moving. 

Blake was getting a little more heated quickly, grunting and starting to push forward more roughly, his breathing coming hard and heavy against Ders’ neck, teeth digging into his pale skin, not able to decide between shoving him into the carpet and dragging him tight against his own too-hot skin. “Nnh. Damn.” He grabbed him roughly by his hips, jerking forward once, hard, and cumming in Anders’ ass, making his friend squirm and squeal a little, breath catching in his throat. 

“Oh god, oh my god.” Anders arched a little violently, biting down on the back of his hand and making a mess on the carpet under him, body trembling near-violently, soaked in sweat and lube and cum, his throat bruised up from where Blake had dug in those fucking fangs of his.

“Holy shit, guys-“ Adam gasped, groaning obnoxiously loud as he came all over his stomach and fingers. The three of them were pretty quiet for a minute, uniquely sticky and full of the slightest amount of shame as they lay there in the overheated livingroom floor. After a minute, Adam cleared his throat and moved closer to them, tucking himself against Anders’ side. 

“This is gross. We’re pretty gross.” Anders mumbled, shifting when Blake pulled out of him, the three of them snuggling together for a few minutes before the heat would prove to be too obnoxious and nasty for them to stay that close to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
